


Shhh!

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon - Movie, Drabble, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shhh!

Harry's heart is racing. Dumbledore needs Severus, but someone is coming. Now he's hidden, waiting. He knows Severus has an agreement with the Headmaster but they've never told him what it was. Surely he'll have to go undercover, make his return to the Death Eaters. But after the war, when it's all over, they'll be together. Harry's sure of it. 

He hears Draco; he's arguing with Dumbledore. He strains to hear as the Headmaster's voice is fading. _Where is Severus?_

Just then a hand grips his shoulder; he turns slowly and sees Severus raise his index finger to his lips. 

 

Harry nods his understanding. _Keep quiet._ They both watch through the cracks for a moment. Suddenly Severus wraps his arms around Harry, turns him towards the wall, pressing their bodies flush. In seconds their trousers and pants are pooled on the floor and with a wordless spell, Harry's arse is slick, stretched, empty. Harry stifles a groan; they can't afford to make a sound. Severus's arms lift him so he can wrap his legs around his lover's back, threading his hands in the lank black hair. With a single thrust, Severus is in him balls deep, mouth swallowing his whimper. 

 

They rest their foreheads together, breathing deeply for a moment, both adjusting to the urgent coupling. Severus thrusts are slow at first as he peppers Harry's face with kisses, licks the sweat from his neck, savoring the taste of him. Harry can tell this is good-bye, at least for a while. He clings to Severus's neck, urging him on and his lover responds, pressing him to the wall, thrusting wildly. Harry's cock is trapped between their bodies, Severus's stomach providing the friction. The light hits the man's eyes and they glitter passionately even as his face contorts as he comes. 

 

In seconds, Severus has them both clean and dressed. He kisses Harry, fucking his mouth with his tongue, grips the nape of his neck, controlling Harry's head like a doll. He pulls away breathlessly and Severus presses a kiss to his scar reverently before once again raising his finger to his lips, clearly mouthing, "Shhh."

Harry sees him gather himself, schooling his features in cold, harsh lines. Severus is no longer his lover but his professor once more. Severus exits the small space and Harry watches in silent horror as the true nature of Dumbledore's plan unfolds before his eyes.


End file.
